Every problem can be slove it just takes time
by Reno Saikari
Summary: Not good at summaries its just about peoples problems, its in the p.o.v of Demyx, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Saix, Axel.
1. Preface

Holding Roxas was the one thing that I wanted to do right now seeing him crying there and lying there made me want to cry as well I hated it that he didn't love me but he loved Riku and then there was Sora a small boy who loved me and that mad me upset

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did.**_

_**Preface **_

_**The razor cut deep, and crimson marks were left in its place, there was no pain so there were no screams, my dark dorm room, and no one to know. **_

_**I placed the razor under the mattress and wiped my tear (They weren't from the cuts, they were from him leaving.) before leaving my room. The only place I felt safe, in his warm arms, now replaced with heartache, his loving body now replaced with hate.**_

_**Zexion the only bastard I would cry for was gone, and I wanted him to know that I hated him with my every being, yes. This is the happy-go-lucky Demyx pushed to his edge.**_

_**Roxas**_

_**I saw him for the first time and he offered to be my friend, (when Axel left me.) We told each other secrets and I promised not to tell anyone about him and in return he would always be my friend.**_

_**So now I sit in my room alone with my only friend Sora.**_

_**Riku**_

_**It's not my fault I'm like this, some moments I'm happy and then in one second I'm upset and crying or ready to kill someone. I won't go to the doctor so they can label me insane. Hell no. I'm perfectly sane compared to most people.**_

_**Axel **_

_**I love the heat around me when I'm into it, without it I would die my lover on my arm begging me for more when all I can reply is. "No sorry I'm to tired baby trying again later." Then when later comes I leave them so what if I'm a Sex addict there's nothing wrong with that. I would know but still it's what I love and nobody's going to change that.**_

_**Kairi**_

_**He's the only one I trust and I love him as well I know he won't hit me or my sister if something comes out of our mouth on accident and when both think that he reminds us of our dead brother. Riku the only person in the whole world I would talk to.**_

_**Saix **_

_**Fire is just the only thing that seems to make me feel alive when it touches my skin the marks I see. Xemnas would never understand he says he loves me but I know he only wants Sex that how guys are and they can't stop that's who they are and then they leave you look at Roxas or Demyx stupid both of them. **_

_**Now you think that I'm crazy right but think about this. When you know you've been hurt how do you feel? Do you still love them? Or do you just give up? These stories come from our lives; maybe you would feel different if you heard them from our point of views.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Pg 1 Demyx's Love

Chapter 1 Part 1 "Demyx's love"

_**Chapter 1 Part 1 "Demyx's love" Pg1**_

_**My life was perfect, perfect family, perfect boyfriend, and a perfect life. Until my boyfriend found out about my dead fathers and drugged up mom that left me. **_

_**Now I'm nineteen with a screwed up life, no boyfriend and no where to turn to, now I am alone and the only place I can turn to is my new best friend the Razor and it is calling me but at first I ignored it, I didn't need it.**_

_**And went on with my life and boyfriends after boyfriends dumping me but when he left I finally took it down, it had a use now and the blood ran down my arm. You wanna know what happened to a kid who made perfect grades…**_

"_**Demyx." **_

_**I heard my boyfriend call to me he was the one thing I wanted to hear first thing in the morning when I turned around I saw him smiling and running to catch up to me.**_

_**When he did he peck my lips and hugged me tight it was the new school year, and me and Zexion were in the same school like normal we loved each other so much. (Or at least I thought).**_

"_**So Demyx."**_

_**He began looking at me we continued walking and I answered him. **_

"_**Yes Zexy." **_

"_**When am I going to meet your parents?" **_

_**His question caught me off guard and I didn't know how to answer him, see my parents weren't the kindest people on earth and they weren't understanding ether.**_

"_**I guess after graduation." **_

"_**But I don't want to wait that long and I want to see the beautiful creature that created you." He answered and I blushed. "No you don't and there not perfect there horrible." I looked down at the floor. **_

"_**But Demy…" He was cut off by the bell, and I ran to my first period class (for once I was glad that me and Zexion weren't in the same class.)**_


	3. Chapter 1 Pg2

Pg2

_**Pg2 **_

_**I sat in the back of the small room, the walls were a pale white no interest in them at all. Yet the teacher looked really cool, like take my first period teacher for example Kasai-Sensei he was tall and lean. His hair was red but not normal red like Kairi but a fire kind of red. Beautiful green eyes and a name that stuck, Axel was this beauty's name. **_

_**My eyes fell on the blonde boy next to Riku, he had just moved here and I only had heard his name a few times it was Roxas I believe. **_

"_**Mizuhara Demyx." He yelled and I sat straight up. "Yes sir?" I answered him. **_

"_**When I'm calling role I believe you say here but yes sir is fine to." He replied jokingly, I just blushed. "Sorry sir." I sat down trying to pretend that didn't happen to me. "Roxas."Kasai-Sensei smiled and the blonde boy looked up.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**He answered in a hushed voice. "Would you like to tell us about your self?" "My f-father got a transfer here, but I'm originally from America." Amazing flawless Japanese and if he's from America he would probably have flawless English. **_

"_**Shiro Roxas**_**_ is_**_** my full name." He sat down and then began to look at the wall again. "Well Roxas-San maybe if you'd like Demyx would like to show you around." He smiled.**_

"_**Well back to the role Um… Ah yes Kutsuu, Riku."**_

_**He called and Riku answered with the politically correct answer here. "Suraisu, Kairi." He called and like always she just stood up. "**__**Almasy, Seifer." He stood up slowly; after role was called class went on as normal. **_

"_**Demyx." Kasai-Sensei called and I stood up. "Please translate this sentence to English." **_

_**I looked in my book and read as followed: "The wings of faith can carry one, only thus far and the wings of love carry one the rest of the way."(I know I can remember great but there was some irony in that line of words.)**_

_**I sat down and Kasai-Sensei smiled. "You know that your one of the brightest students I've taught." I blushed a little bit then sat down in my seat. Kairi looked at me but didn't say anything she never did, she wouldn't even talk for the teachers. Axel was a reading teacher and I didn't care what people said he was good at his job.**_


	4. Chapter 1 pg3

_**Pg3**_

_**After class I took a look at Roxas' schedule he had the same classes as me so I told him to follow me and he would get there. Our next class was English with Bakuto Luxord, and his T.A. Ikazuchi Larxene, this was going to be fun**__**.**_

_**We entered the class and I explained to Bakuto-Sensei that I needed to be near Roxas because **__**he was knew and would need help, or at least that was the thing I told him I hated that teacher he was pure evil but it kept me away from Zexion. **_

"_**Hey Mizuhara, what's up?" I heard Hayner yell, a few minutes later I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Minoru." I smiled. "Hey who's the knew kid?" He asked me a few minutes later when he noticed Roxas. "His names Roxas and I'm showing him around." I answered him. **_

"_**Oh well I guess Blonds have to stick together." **_

_**He smiled. "Um… Hayner **__**you're**__** a blond as well." I corrected him. "Shhhh No one knows that." I sighed at my friend's stupidity. "O.k. Hayner keep thinking that." "Mizuhara-kun." Roxas said nervously. "He's even got an adorable voice." Hayner smirked.**_

"_**Yes Roxas." **_

_**He looked away. "Um… well everyone here is nice to me and I'm not use to it." **_

_**(A/N: Sorry to tell you but this is the end of chapter 1 part 1 keep a look out for part 2 Please read and review thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this part!)**_


End file.
